And the Thunder Rolls..
by Songficcer
Summary: Lita/Freddy Although not named, Freddy was the one I thought of while writting this..


And The Thunder Rolls...  
  
  
He sighed as he gathered his things. The girl on the bed watched him closely as he moved about the room. He sat at the chair near the table and placed his shoes on his feet, then tied them.  
  
"Will I see you tomorrow night," she asked shyly.   
  
"I dont know," the man answered coldly.  
  
"I want to see you tomorrow," she said after a few moments.  
  
He growled as he stood up, placing his long over coat on.   
  
"I said I don't know," he snapped. "I'll think about it." And without another word, he grabbed his breifcase and left the hotel room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
Out side, cold rain poured own as he raced to his car. He quickly unlocked his door, started the engine and sped off into the night.  
  
Inside the room, the girl's tears flowed down her face. She loved him, and she knew he was married. He treated both her and his wife like crap and finally doing something decent, she picked up the phone and dialed his number, knowing he wouldn't be home yet.  
  
~Three thirty in the morning   
Not a soul in sight   
The city's lookin' like a ghost town   
On a moonless summer night   
Raindrops on the windshield   
There's a storm moving in   
He's headin' back from somewhere   
That he never should have been   
And the thunder rolls   
And the thunder rolls~  
  
  
Lita paced by the phone in her living room. All she had on was a faded flannel gown. She was cold but was too worried about her husband to notice.  
  
Out side lightning flashed and she looks out the window, tears brimming her eyes. She prayed he was alright, as she contnued to pace the living room.  
  
A few moments passed and lights flashed outside. Lita ran to the window, but saw it was only a passing car. She stood there a few more moments when the phone rang. Lita quickly turned and ran to it, and picked it up....  
  
~Every light is burnin'   
In a house across town   
She's pacin' by the telephone   
In her faded flannel gown   
Askin' for miracle   
Hopin' she's not right   
Prayin' it's the weather   
That's kept him out all night   
And the thunder rolls   
And the thunder rolls   
  
The thunder rolls   
And the lightnin' strikes   
Another love grows cold   
On a sleepless night   
As the storm blows on   
Out of control   
Deep in her heart   
The thunder rolls ~  
  
  
Lita waited longer, waiting for her love to return to her. She hung the phone up and sat next to the window. Tears threatened to spill over as the words from the phone call replayed in her mind. How could...? He would never...would he?  
  
She quickly looked outside the window as she saw a pair of headlights come into their drive way. She ran to the front door and waited for him to come in. When he finally made it inside, she embraced him tightly.   
  
No, she thought. He would never do something to hurt me.  
  
As he smiled and returned her hug, a strange perfume filtered thru her nostrils. She blinked and pulled away, looking at his face unbelivingly.   
  
He swallowed hard on the lump in his throat.   
  
She knew.  
  
~She's waitin' by the window   
When he pulls into the drive   
She rushes out to hold him   
Thankful he's alive   
But on the wind and rain   
A strange new perfume blows   
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes   
And he knows that she knows   
And the thunder rolls   
And the thunder rolls~  
  
He pushed her aside when she began to ask questions. He wasn't in the mood for her stupidness right now. All women, in his opinion, were only good for one thing.  
  
She grabbed hold of his shoulder when he brushed past her and spun him around, demanding why he would do something stupid and hurtful towards her.  
  
His rage boiled over and finally he snapped. He drew back his fist and let it fly towards her face, hitting her in the jaw. She fell to the floor, tears pouring down her face.  
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard him call her a worthless bitch and he stormed off to pour himself a drink.  
  
~The thunder rolls   
And the lightnin' strikes   
Another love grows cold   
On a sleepless night   
As the storm blows on   
Out of control   
Deep in her heart   
The thunder rolls~  
  
Lita watched as he left her side to head for the den. She knew what he was doing, he was pouring hmself a scotch. He did it every time he struck her.  
She jumped up, her sadness now replaced with anger. SHe ran down the hall to their bedroom and pulled open her dresser drawer.  
She searched for something hidden under her clothes, looking up at the mirror and staring herself in the eyes.  
Lita stopped her search for only a moment and swore to the lady looking at her that he would never do this again.  
Tonight would be the last night she will wonder where he has been...  
  
~She runs back down the hallway   
To the bedroom door   
She reaches for the pistol   
Kept in the dresser drawer   
Tells the lady in the mirror   
He won't do this again   
Cause tonight will be the last time   
She'll wonder where he's been   
The thunder rolls   
And the lightnin' strikes   
Another love grows cold   
On a sleepless night   
As the storm blows on   
Out of control   
Deep in her heart   
The thunder rolls~  
==================  
I don't own SM or the song 'Thunder Rolls' sung by Garth Brooks. 


End file.
